Only One
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: Songfic to Yellowcard's song Only One. Tohru ran away from the Sohma's: reason unknown. Now, two years later, she has returned to the cursed clan, but...who's the little girl tagging alongside? [Also Humor] YukixTohru
1. Prequel

Title: Only One 

Author: Me...heehee...

Muses: Bonk

Me: Oww...

* * *

A/N: Um...Okay. This would be my first Fruits Basket ficcy. It's supposed to be a one-shot, but I have SOME ideas, so if I get enough reviews telling me to, I can add more. It's also kinda sad... This is a song-fic too, based on Yellowcard's song Only One. Although, it's not exactly the same thing...but oh well. Oh, and the pairing is Yuki/Tohru. I love them... 

Um...after the first chorus, there are going to be a lot of flash backs. Unfortunately, since I haven't read all the mangas and haven't seen the series, I'm going to have some...no, a lot of wrong information, because I'm depending on my memory, which, to tell the truth, isn't that good. -.-' Sorry.

Also, for those of you who are reading my ficcy Never Meant It for Inuyasha, I've decided to swerve off it for now, to brain storm. I might not update for a while. You might see some one-shots in place of it for the time being, though.

Enjoy!

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

_Blah_ Lyrics

--FB-- Flashback

* * *

Only One

* * *

After checking one last time to make sure she didn't leave anything behind, she walked out of the room, careful not to wake anyone up. She walked to his room, peeked inside, and smiled. 'He looks so kawaii in his sleep.' She thought sullenly. Sighing, she pulled his door closed and walked into the dinning room. She smiled sadly before stepping out of the house. She looked back at the moonlight covered house one last time before turning around to finally relieve thier burden. 

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

"Tohru?" A voice called out. Gasoing, she turned around and found her reason for leaving.

"Yuki?" She asked, squinting in the darkness.

"What are you doing out here? Why are you carrying your stuff? Your not leaving, are you?"

"I..."

"Tohru...don't leave, please. I...WE need you here. With us. Please...don't leave..." Yuki pleaded, walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yuki...I...I have to..."

"Why? Why do you have to?"

"Because...I...I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Tohru whispered, tears drifting down her face. "I'm sorry." And with that, she turned around and ran into the forest.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Thinking back, she remembered how she had found their house in the woods, and how they had found her in her tent. She remembered how Yuki went to get her things from the tent while she recovered from her fever.

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

She remembered all the times she accidently hugged the Sohma's, turning them into the zodiac animals. Then turned red at the thought of them turning back into humans, naked. However, her next memory made her sob out loud.

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only my only one_

But she remembered two weeks ago the most.

-------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------

Tohru was standing in the kitchen, humming to an unheard tune. She cut up the cucumbers, lettuce, and tomatoes and put them in a bowl, mixing them together. 'Hm...maybe I should add some fruits too. It would be new...' She thought, grabbing the strawberries, oranges and apples. Alternating between cutting the fruits and eating them, she didn't hear Yuki come in and stand there watching her. So, when she turned around and saw Yuki, she shreeked and dropped the knife, cutting her finger. Yuki's eyes widened and he ran over to her.

"Are you alright Honda-san?"

"Y-yea! I just cut myself a little. I'm alright though."

"Are you sure? Let me look at it." Yuki grabbed her hand gently and examined the cut.

"Yuki-kun, really...I'm fine. It's just a little cut."

"Honda-san, it's bleeding." He told her, grabbing a towel to clean it. When he was done, he lowered her hand back down to her side and looked up.

"Thank you Yuki..." Her words lost in her nouth as she noticed how close their heads were. Her heart was beating a million times faster than normal, and she could feel his breath on her lips, which were suddenly wanting to feel his lips on top of them. When she did, however, she gasped, or tried to. 'His lips are sooo...soft...' Was her last coherant thought in her head before melting into the kiss.

Yuki couldn't stop himself. When he lifted his head to look at her and noticed how close they were, he couldn't stop his eyes from drifing toward her lips. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to feel them on top of his own, and he couldn't stop himself from fufilling his wish. 'Her lips are sooo...soft...' Was his last coherant thought in his head before melting into the kiss.

They heard someone moan. Who it was, they weren't sure of, but it didn't matter. They were so lost in the kiss, they didn't know they needed to breathe until the burning in their lungs overpowered the passion. Yuki was the first to separate, opened his eyes, and looked down at the beautiful girl in front of him. Tohru's eyes were still closed, breathing heavily. She had a smile on her face, and had a significant glow around her. Yuki smiled. Although he may never actually tell her, his feelings for her ran deeper than friendship.

Tohru opened her eyes, and saw Yuki staring at her, smiling. Suddenly, she got self-concious.

"What?" She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. Yuki chuckled. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. It's just...you look...angelic."

"O-oh..." Tohru's eyes widened and blushed. She hadn't expected that. "Um...thank you..." Yuki smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. This time though, it wasn't as innocent as before, not for long. This kiss was full of the pent up emotion that was inside both of them.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

Yuki stared after her. 'I should have told her how I felt. I should have told her when I had the chance...' He sighed. 'I'll go after her in the morning. If I go now, it won't do any good. I can't see a thing...' He thought and turned around to head inside to his room.

Sighing, he turned around in his futon for the hundreth time. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep, couldn't stop thinking of Tohru. Why did she leave? Was it because of that moment two weeks ago? Or did the baka neko do something? He sighed again and got up. No use trying to sleep now. Besides, he'd better start looking for her. He walked down the steps, to the breakfast table and sat down, letting his head fall on the table. 'Huh?' He thought. Lifting his head, he spotted a note with a crater in it in the shape of a head. He picked it up and read it.

Dear the Sohma Family:

I've decided to leave. It's not because I'm not grateful for your hospitality; not at all. It's just that, you've been so kind to me, and I've just been a nuisance. Just taking your time. And it's not fair that you give me shelter, while I do nothing except clean. So, I took our responsibility off your hands. I thank you for all these years. I'll miss you SO much. All of you, even Hiro. Kyou, don't fight too much with Yuki. Shigure-good luck on your next book, and keep away from the high school girls. Momiji, I'll miss you. Be good. You too Kisa, and Haru. And Kagura-good luck with Kyou. Winkwink. Yuki, if you go up to your room, I'm sure you'll find a note in your room. I'll miss you the most.

Love, 

Tohru

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

* * *

A/N: There. Done. If you guys want to have a hentai version, tell me. I'm not exactly sure if I can do one, but I'll try. Just tell me in your review. Ja! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Only One**

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Well, I got about...6 or seven reviews (I'm currently offline, so I can't check the real number. Lol. Anyways, like I said, I got about 6 or 7 reviews so I decided to continue the story. Also, If you guys want, I could do song-fic for every chapter. I think that'll be cool, although that may slow me down a little, since I gots ta look for songs now. Or I could just keep it story mode. Review me and tell me what you guys think. I'll be waiting! 

Also, there's going to be "baby talk", so If you don't understand it, email me, it's in my bio, and I'll tell you what she's saying.

Enjoy!

"Blah" Talking 'Blah' Thinking --FB-- Flashback

* * *

**Only One: Chapter One** "Ahma? Where go?" The one and a half (can't forget the half!) year old girl asked. 

"I'm only gunna go outside to go shopping. Want to come?"

"Uh Huh!! Wai, me get 'unny."

"Alright. Go get your bunny."

Anai rushed as fast as her little legs could carry her (which wasn't that fast, to tell you, considering she kept triping. After all, she was only one and a half), and returned to her ahma's side. "kay, me edy."

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed her keys and locked the door, picked up Anai and left for the store.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Yuki, you're going to be late."

"...So? I don't care." Yuki glared at Shigure and slowly walked out the door to school.

Ever since Tohru left on that fateful night, he had just dropped and went into what you could call a depression. He started to slack in school and soon got kicked off Student Council, his grades became F's, and he wouldn't even fight with the baka neko AKA Kyo, which definitely showed that something was wrong. He started to eat less, not that there was something good TO eat, and had so many sleepless nights that he didn't even try to sleep anymore.

Shigure sighed and shook his head. 'You may have had good reason to leave, but it only made this household worse than it was, not better. I'm pretty sure this was not the outcome you wanted, huh Tohru?'

Kyo wasn't any better. His temper started to become even worse, and would look himself in his room. That, or he'd be on the roof, but it more likely to find him on the roof. It wan't almost like his second room. He wasn't as bad as Yuki, with the not eating and sleeping thing, but he was close.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ahma!! Ook! I wants i! Pweez???" Anai made the baby face, her specialty.

"Anai...don't make that...ugh! Oh, fine..."

"Yay!! Me uv ahma!!" Giggled Anai and latched onto her ahma's leg. Her ahma just rolled her eyes and got in line for to pay for the one bag she had bought. She walked out of the store...

...and stopped short.

"Ahma? At wrong?" Anai looked up at her ahma and saw she was staring at something, so she did what any other one and a half year does, stare in the same diresction as her ahma. So she turned to her front and made her staring face (you know, the scrunched up face that little girls make), and saw she was staring at someone who looked almost the same as her, only a little different.

"Ahma? Why are you ooking at that boy? Why do he ook like me?" She asked, a little too loud. The boy turned at the voices direction, and stopped short, quite like what Anai's ahma did.

They saw each other and their eyes widened simutaneously.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'This is so stupid. Why'd you have to leave?! God, Tohru, I miss you so much...I can't believe how stupid I was not to tell you how...I...geez...I'm such a baka...I'm sorry...I should have told you that I lo-'

Yuki's thoughts were cut short when he heard "Ahma? Why are you ooking at that boy? Why do he ook like me?"

'Huh?' He turned to see who said that, and first, he saw a little girl, probaby one or two staring up at probably someone who was her mommy. He looked up at her mommy, and saw

"Tohru..."

* * *

A/N: Alright. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the chapter thing (the first A/N)! Just click that very mesmerizing blue button down there... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Only One**

**Chapter Two  
**

"MY PRECIOUS FLOWER! YOU'RE BACK!" Shigure sped towards Tohru, a blur to her eyes as she felt her bones crack and the air escape her.

POOF!

"…."

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Shigure asked, ignorant of the fact that he just squeezed the life out of her.

"….yes. I'm fine…" Tohru ran her hands across her body to check if anything was out of place before looking down and smiling at the now inu. "Hello Shigure. I'm glad you haven't really changed-" She was cut off as she felt Anai tremble.

"Ahma…" Tohru looked over at her daughter.

"OH! Hey, Anai, it's alright. These people are friends of mommy's! Don't worry Yuki or-"

POOF!

Covering Anai's eyes, Tohru immediately turned around, cheeks red. "-SHIGURE!" She said, embarrassed. "Is it okay now, Yuki-kun?"

After hearing a "yes" and a crashing sound, she turned around, releasing her daughter's eyes and giggled.

"_YUUUKKIIIII_……" Shigure whined, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, you baka. You know why." Yuki ground out, his eyes two slits. Hearing the commotion, Kyo jumped down from the roof where he was residing and walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on, kuso nezumi?"

"Nothing, baka neko. Nothing that has to do with you or your concern." But his words were lost when Kyo noticed the other figure in the room.

"T-tohru! WHAT THE HELL! TOHRU COMES BACK AND NO ONE EVEN BOTHERS TO _TELL_ ME!" He yelled, before shutting up at the sight of the little girl in Tohru's arms. "Who's that?" He asked.

"None of your business." "Anai." Yuki and Tohru answered at the same time.

Kyo turned to glare at the mouse. "Shut your trap, rat-boy." He turned back to Tohru and asked again, "Who's she?"

"Anai." Tohru answered, hoping the cat would leave it at that. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Anai?"

"Yea."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, telling her to go on.

"Anai's my…" at this, Tohru blushed and looked away, "…my daughter."

* * *

It had been a week since Yuki and Tohru had met each other again. She had told all the Sohma's who Anai was and how…okay, maybe not how, but what had happened between now and when she had left. Hearing this, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Momiji, Kisa, Hatori, and just about everyone else in the Sohma clan insisted that Tohru stayed with them again. Tohru, of course, declined at first, but at the sight of Kisa and Momiji in tears, deflated and agreed. However, she went back to her old 'I'll stay in your house and in return I'll do the housework' oath, and therefore did not feel guilty about once again staying in Shigure's house. 

Stepping into her old room, Tohru sighed and set her daughter into her old bed, tucking the blanket up to her chin, even though it was 75 degrees outside.

'My room looks exactly like I remember it. In fact, everything is still in its exact place.'

Reminiscing on her times here, she didn't notice the door opening quietly, or someone's footsteps stop at the site of her, or the fact that the someone was now openly staring at her. However, that someone accidentally stepped on some paper lying on the ground, creating noise.

Tohru whipped around at the sound of the crinkling of paper and saw Yuki. "Oh, Yuki! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come in here! Um…did you need something?"

Shaking his head, Yuki answered, "I just wondered if you needed any help doing…um…well, anything."

"No, I don't. Arigatou." She shook her head and went back to the last of her boxes, unloading everything inside before putting them away in the right spot. Yuki nodded and went back downstairs.

'There! Everything's out and in the right spot.' She looked around. It was almost an exact copy of her room before she had ran away, only there was more baby toys than before, along with an extra bed. 'Now to tell Ms. Mikore that I'm moving out.' Tohru looked at the clock sitting on the desk. 'I'll do that tomorrow I guess. I need to make dinner right now. I bet they're all hungry by now. Maybe that's why Yuki came up here! Oh no!' Thinking this, Tohru grabbed her apron and ran downstairs to get dinner on the table.

* * *

"Mmmm….this food is great! So much better than Yuki or Kyo-Kyo's cooking here. I missed your delectable cooking while you were gone. Along with-" Shigure commented, patting his stuffed belly. 

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Kyo and Yuki growled, glaring at the inu.

"Whaaaaat? I was just going to say her cleaning! Really! You act as if I was going to say something perverted." He huffed.

"You were." They answered at the same time. The dog frowned and left the table to work on his next novel. Tohru silently gathered up the dishes and started towards the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with those." Yuki appeared by her side and took half the dishes, setting them in the sink before washing them.

"O-oh! Thank you. But you really don't need to-"

"I don't mind. Besides, you better check if Anai is up. She might be hungry." He looked back at her, a kind smile on his face.

"Right!" She smiled back before rushing out of the kitchen to go to her room.

* * *

Opening the door quietly, she stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her. "Anai? You up yet?" 

"Ahma?" Hearing her soft response, Tohru walked to her bed and took Anai out of it's warm embrace into her own.

"Hey sleepy head. Ya hungry? Mommy's got dinner for ya downstairs. Everyone else already ate." Anai nodded, indeed hungry, and was carried down to her supper.

* * *

A/N: Uh…short. I know. But…I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I just left it at this. 

I HAVE 30 REVIEWS! This is so cool!


	4. Chapter 3

**Only One**

A/N: Before I start the fic, I just want to say a few words. One of my reviewers,** Lain the Fluff-Master**, definitely deserves to be known because her reviews are _so_ kind to me, it's not even funny. Thank you times infinity, Lain, for ALL the kind words. I am so _extremely_ flattered. :gives you cookie jars full of cookies: **I LUB YOU! **:smooches:

This chapter is all Kyoru. I HAD TO! THE _MUSES_ MADE ME…:points at muses: So if you REALLY don't like Kyoru, then just skip this chapter. It's only a bit, and it's only one-sided. I'll put up the information that you'll need to know in the next chapter so you won't miss anything. Sides, this chapter is short b/c of this fact, so no biggy. :smiles:

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**

Climbing up the stars to the roof and trying not to slip on the steps was a tricky thing to do, but Tohru had managed to perfect the talent after the few thousand times she had climbed onto it to check up on a certain neko. Unfortunately, two years of not climbing up the ladder leading to the roof takes away all signs of knowledge on climbing roof ladders, apparently.

"Oof!" Came a soft grunt from the grass. Two eyes and a face appeared from the roof edge and peered down at the shadow on the ground.

"…Tohru?" Kyo asked unsurely, "What are you doing out here?" Inwardly scowling at his softness in his voice; he never could get too mad at the fragile girl. She was too innocent. Apparently not innocent enough, though.

"What did you say Kyo? I couldn't hear you."

Apparently he had also said that out loud. "Nothing. Uh…you need any help?"

Shaking her head, Tohru answered no and headed for the damned ladder again, determined to get to the top. Clenching her hands into little fists, she held onto the sides and raised her foot.

…

"Oof!" Kyo shook his head. She was too determined for it to be good for her health. Jumping down from the roof (and landing on all four limbs), he picked her up and climbed up the ladder again, plopping her down on the roof tiles.

"…Uh…thank you Kyo…" She said, unsure of what just happened.

"Whatever."

…

"So whadyou come up here for?"

"So that you would tell me what's bothering you. You used to always tell me, so I figured maybe you'd want to me now like before." Kyo turned angrily at her and snarled, "Things are _definitely_ not like before. You've ran away for two years, Tohru. Things have changed. You've got a frickin _kid_ with that mangy rat, for hell's sake! So don't think that things are going to go back to the way they were."

He immediately regretted his words after they escaped from his mouth.

Eyes wide and tear filled, she stammered, "O-oh…I-I'm s-sor-ry Kyo…I…I'm s-so sor-ry! I didn't m-mean to offend yo-ou…"

"Don't be." Kyo sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to apologize for things you didn't do? I'm the one who's sorry." Tohru's face relaxed a bit at that, but didn't go back to it's normal happy look.

"Forget about it, alright. I didn't mean it." He sighed again. "Look, you should go to bed or somethin'. It's getting late."

"Oh. Um…alright." Tohru started for the ladder before turning around and hugging him lightly so she wouldn't transform him. "I'm sorry if I made you mad."

* * *

Stepping inside the house, Kyo sighed. 

'_WHY_ do I always keep her from bein near me? Ya want her close ta ya, yet ya always chase her away. So _damned_ stupid…' He berated himself. 'Whatever, she probably doesn't want to be near me anyways. She chose the rat anyways; it's not like what I do matters…'

Climbing the stairs, he passed Tohru's room and saw the door open just a tad bit. He looked inside and saw her and Anai asleep and smiled a bit.

'If only…'

Closing the door, Kyo quietly ran down the stairs and out the house.

* * *

A/N: There. Only two pages. That wasn't so bad, was it? 


	5. Chapter 4

**Only One**

A/N: Here's another chapter. I noticed that this one's pretty popular despite my lack of confidence on this fic (and all my other fics, really), so I thank all of you who review, read, and favorite this one and all the other ones too.

With that out of the way, I just wanna say that I'm currently listening to FMA and DDR music, and I haven't read any Fruits Basket fics for SO long, so my characters and stuff are going to be SO ooc and such. Bleh.

Have I told all of you how I probably won't be updating for another while after this one? No? Well, I'm not. Sorry, but I just updated twice in a short amount of time, and being the lazy ass I am, I'm not gunna write till a while from now. Maybe I'll update again before I go to China (July 14), but I'm not promising anything!

**Chapter Four  
**

"Breakfast is ready everyone!"

_STOMP STOMP STOMP_

"Mmmm! Smells good Tohru, like always."

_Scarf Scarf Scarf_

"Eat properly, will you?"

_Bonk Bonk Bonk_

"Hello Honda-san. How are you?"

Tohru smiled. "Fine Yuki, thank you. But you really don't need to call me Honda-san; Tohru is just fine…"

He smiled and nodded before eating his breakfast.

"Hm…where's Kyo today? Yuki, did you chase him out of the house again?"

Yuki glared. "No, you stupid dog. I haven't seen him all morning." Shigure nodded. "You're right. If you did, the house would be in shambles. Again."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but nonetheless didn't disagree.

"Actually, I didn't hear him come in from the roof last night. Maybe he's still on the roof! Oh no, he could've gotten sick and-" With those thoughts, Tohru quickly but carefully got out of her seat and went to check the roof for the cat.

* * *

"Kyo? Are you up there? Kyo?" Tohru looked up at the roof, waiting for his red hair and eyes to pop out from the edge. They didn't. "Kyo?" 

Huffing, she put her hand on her hips and got ready for another painful climb up the dreaded ladder.

'You had better not fall again, Tohru. Kyo might still be asleep, and he won't be able to help you.'

_Climb Climb Clim-_

"Oof!"

_Climb Climb Clim-_

"Oof!"

_Climb Climb Clim-_

"Oof!"

_Growl_

"I can do this!"

_Climb Climb Climb_

"YES! I did it! HA! Now…" Tohru looked around the top and, surprisingly, found it void of any life aside from her. "Wha…that's weird. Where could he be?"

Frowning, she climbed three-quarters down the ladder (falling down the rest) and went inside to report her findings.

* * *

"He's not on the roof. Maybe he's in his room?" 

"Forget about that baka, Tohru. He's not worth the effort. If he wants to eat, then he'll come down." Yuki said nicely but forcefully. "Why don't you eat the rest of your food?" He smiled.

"……A-alright…"

* * *

Peeking into her room, Yuki saw Tohru sitting on the floor laughing and playing with Anai and her toys. 

'Anai…my daughter…' Yuki's face softened with the thought, and quietly knocked on the door to catch their attentions.

"Yuki! Hi, why don't you come in? Besides, I'm sure you should probably meet Anai correctly…" She trailed off, not sure of how to word "meet your daughter" without sounding weird.

"Uh…sure." Stepping in, he closed the door after checking the hallways for a certain dog that would think certain thoughts.

"Anai? Meet Yuki-kun." Yuki smiled at the little girl.

"……Hi……" Anai replied, shy.

"Hey. Do you know who I am?"

"…Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked over at Tohru, who gave him an apologetic smile.

"Anai? Yuki is……well, he's your daddy."

* * *

He ran; ran as fast as he could away from his thoughts and his "home". 

'I don't have a home. Nor…do I have her.'

He willed himself not to look back.

'I can't. Not now, not ever. She's not mine, she's _his_. Tohru…'

* * *

A/N: I know, I said that this chapter would be longer (which, technically it is: 3 pages instead of 2), but… 

Heh, this is also a cliffhanger, isn't it? Oopsies.

Btw, if you don't know who the last part's person is, don't worry. You'll figure it out eventually (hopefully). It's not that hard.

Not a lot of fluff between Yuki and Tohru in this chap. There _should_ be a lot in the next one, which is going to be focused on the new family. :smiles:

:hypnotizes you: You will revieeeeewwww, you will review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Only One**

A/N:sigh: I'm sorry this chapter's out really extremely late…I think I forgot about it; lots of things going on. :(

As I was said in my previous chapter, I'm probably not going to update after July 13, because I'm going to China.

However, I have stopped listening to FMA and DDR music, and have started to go on a Fruits Basket rampage, so luckily (for this story, anyways), the characters won't be so off. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

Anai, to be frank, was extremely confused, even for an almost two year old. 'I don gots a daddy…' Was one of the only thoughts going in her head. The other one, 'Huh?', was much simpler, so she voiced it

"Huh?"

Tohru, who was expecting much more than just a simple one worded phrase, almost fainted.

"Ahma? Who im?" She asked once again, pointing to Yuki.

"Anai, I know this is hard to get, but Yuki-kun's your daddy. Remember how mommy said that your daddy was somewhere else? Well, here he is!" Tohru explained one more time enthusiastically. But when Anai didn't return her enthusiasm, she started to panic.

"Anai? Oh no…I shouldn't have done this, now she probably hates me because I lied to her, and now you probably hate me too because I kept this from her and kept her from you and-" She was cut off something warm pressed to her lips.

Yuki's hand, to be more precise.

"Tohru, I'm sure your…I mean, _our_ daughter is not mad at you; her mind is probably just digesting this information. It is a bit much for a two year old, after all. And as for me, why would I be mad at you?" Yuki answered her question with a soft smile.

Tohru, immensely comforted by his words, smiled a small, unsure smile. "…Really?" Yuki nodded, looking her in the eyes. Mesmerized, Tohru stared back.

"…Ahma…?" Anai's light tugging on her sleeve pulled her out of her trance (thus ending his), and looked down to her daughter.

"Yes Anai?"

"…Is he weally my daddy? Cu ahma se dat I don gots one…" Anai said with a questioning face, head tilted to the side.

"…Yup!" Tohru said with a smile. Anai's eyes widened, her young brain finally registering the fact. Excited, she stood up wobbily and ran with her little legs to the other side of her ahma and promptly jumped into his lap.

"I daaadddyyy!" She giggled. "Oo my daaaddyyy, ight?"

Yuki, not expecting her actions, froze before smiling. "…Yea, I'm your daddy." Anai giggled before cuddling up on his chest the way a little two year old can.

"I wike oo." She told her daddy.

:poof:

* * *

Humming his "high school girls" song, Shigure was about to head into his room when a squeal echoed through the house. Confused, he was about to check it out when he noticed that it came from Tohru's room. Now, Shigure may be a curious person, and he may be a person who does not mind his own business, but he does know when to be respectful and not butt in, despite what Yuki or Lucky Kyo say. 

…

Okay, so he may not have a great way of showing it, but yes, the knowledge is there. Barely, but there nonetheless.

* * *

"Ahma! Ook! A mousie! Iths o coot!" Anai giggled at her daddy. "Heehee, i daddy. Heehee." Smiled a toothless grin at the mouse, who was, to say the least, surprised at her daughter's shock, or lack thereof. Yuki looked at Tohru, expecting an answer, perhaps on along the lines of "yes, I told of your curse to her." 

"I think maybe she figured it out when Shigure hugged me a month ago…" Tohru shrugged, confused also.

Nodding in understanding, he was about to tell her so when:

:poof:

Another squeal. Two, actually.

…

"You can look now." Yuki informed to the two individuals. Tohru nodded and did so, removing her hand from Anai's eyes.

"Daddy, I wanna pay. Pay?" She asked cutely, waddling up to him with her hands outstretched. Yuki smiled and picked her up and carried her, all the while answering "Of course."

"Hey Anai, wanna go outside? I bet you want to go to the park." Tohru asked, standing up also.

"UH HUH!" Anai nodded her head vigorously. "Can we go, daddy, mommy, can we? Peez?"

"Come on."

* * *

Once they entered the park, Anai almost immediately jumped out of her daddy's arms and ran to the playground where she was joined with her fellow two year olds and one year olds. 

Knowing her-no, their daughter was safe, Tohru walked along side Yuki safe, albeit a _bit_ uncomfortable.

Yuki, on the other hand, was absolutely nervous, his thoughts running.

'This is the _perfect_ time to tell her, you idiot! TELL HER! TELL HER!'

Taking a deep breath, he forced his thoughts into the back of his mind and grabbed her hand. Tohru, surprised, looked over at him before smiling and looking forward again.

"…Tohru?"

"Huh? Yea?" Tohru asked, looking back at him, smiling.

"…"

"Yuki?"

"………Never mind. We should probably get back to Anai."

"…A-alright." Tohru smiled and looked away, feeling disappointed. Yuki noticed, and squeezed her hand in assurance, almost as if saying "it's not you, don't worry." And Tohru, getting the message, sent one back. "I know. When you're ready."

* * *

He watched as they walked together, a happy family. The smallest was giggling, carried by her father; his cousin. 

Jealousy raged through him; he couldn't help it. He wanted, desperately, to be in his cousin's spot. With her. With them.

It was raining where he was. Hard.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I hope this is good enough for you guys. Last one till maybe September. :sad face: At least this ending a/n is short (since the top one was incredibly long; the longest yet). And as for the rain, I hope you figured it was a metaphore. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Only One**

A/N: Heyhey! I'm back, late as always, of course. Sorry about that, by the way.

Anyways, nothing much to say, except, I'm really trying to write this. It's just, I'm SO fucking busy nowadays. I got a new job two days ago, and it's from 4-7, then I gots clubs at school and yea. Soo…I'm trying, I really really am.

**Happy Thanxgivin!**

Next chapter, here it comes!

**Chapter Seven**

Two days had passed the day Tohru and Yuki went to the park with their daughter for the first time. However, that day still felt like yesterday to both parties.

"Ahma, I'm 'ungry. 'Ungryunryungry! Heehee!" Anai sang her little hungry song, jumping a bit on her ahma's bed.

"Just a bit longer, silly. Hold…hold still! Anai! You can't eat unless you let mommy dress you first silly!" Tohru held the little girl dress, yellow and pink with bits of blue ribbon that matched the ones in the little girl's hair, trying unsuccessfully to dress Anai for breakfast. Anai giggled and continued to sing her little song.

"'Ungryungryingryyyyyyyy! Heeheee!"

It was a few seconds after that Yuki happened to pass by the room, and happened to stop and see what was going on. He smiled.

"Daddy! 'Addyaddyaddy! Heehee!" Anai launched herself off the bed right as Tohru managed to get the hyper girl's arms into the sleeves. Sighing, Tohru gave up and walked over to the father.

"Hello Yuki, nice day isn't it? How are you today?" She smiled and asked the boy whose hair was currently being tugged on adamantly.

"A bit painful but otherwise nice." He smiled back and finally managed to get the little fingers out of his hair. Tohru giggled a bit before taking Anai. "You?"

"Well, I'm trying to get Anai dressed so she can eat breakfast, but she won't let me."

"Why don't I help?" Yuki took Anai back, who almost immediately took interest in her father's hair. "I think I can manage a bit of distraction for you."

Tohru smiled thankfully at him before stuffing Anai into her dress. Taking her from his arms, Tohru started to go downstairs asking if he had eating or not. Hearing his no, she adamantly told him to 'sit and eat before doing anything else since he would get hungry and sick and then what would happen!'

* * *

"Hey Tohru, what are you doing tomorrow?" Yuki stood beside her desk at four o'clock, smiling at her. 

"Um…nothing, Yuki. Why do you ask?"

Taking a deep breath, he said in a hurried voice, "IwasthinkingthatmaybewecouldgoseeamovietogetherwhileAnaistaysathomewithShigure."

Blinkblink.

Blink.

"Um…what was that Yuki? I…I didn't really catch it…"

'No duh Yuki.'

"I said…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie with me? Anai would stay at home with Shigure, or maybe Momiji could look after her."

"Sure! I'd love to, Yuki." Tohru smiled, then looked a bit worried. "But what movie would we see? I don't quite know what's showing…"

"I'm sure we can choose when we get there. Does Friday sound fine?"

"But…didn't you say tomorrow?"

"…Oh yea. I meant that. Tomorrow, I mean. Yea." And with that, he took a deeeep deep breath and walked out the door, congratulating and berating himself. Because of his nerve wrecked state, he didn't hear another door close in the house, or see Shigure slide onto the floor, whooshing out a big breath of would-have-been-caught breath.

* * *

"…And did you see how Mogeta hit the bad guy really hard in…" Tohru and Yuki exited the movie theater while she talked about the movie. "And then the boy and that girl kissed and Mogeta…" 

Yuki smiled. 'Perhaps now would be the time?'

His smile faltered. '…I don't think I want to destroy her smile just yet.'

* * *

There he had sat, two rows behind them, in the shadows. 

And now? Here he stood, two eyes crying, in the shadows.

He ran for the first time, admitting defeat.

* * *

A/N: Okay. The story should be done soon. Wow, both of my stories are finishing soon. :cries: My babies… 

Review and Read please! Not necessarily in that order, mind you.


	8. Chapter 7

**Only One**

A/N: To all those good boys and girls, Santa's finally delivered your present! You other naughty kiddies, get outta here. Shoo!

And to all those who are sad for Kyo, don't worry. I am too, and I'd never,_ ever_ leave Kyo alone like that for the rest of the fic! I love him to much to do that. So yes, he will be happy in the end, so yay:wink: In fact…

**Chapter Eight**

"_KYO!_ WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? It wasn't me, I know that for sure; I haven't seen you for over a month." Kagura ran up to the crumpled boy just sitting there on the sidewalk. "…Kyo?"

Kyo looked up at the boar finally and Kagura gasped. He looked horrible; not only was his hair messed up and all over the place (she already saw that when she first saw him), but his eyes had black lines all over indicating he hadn't slept in well over a week, his face was stained with streaks of tears that had ran each other over more then a million times, and he was visually thinner than the last time she had seen him.

"_Kyo_…what happened?" Kagura knelt down beside him, her face washed with concern and sadness, for once not killing him after not seeing him for a period of time. "Please…tell me."

He cried.

* * *

Yuki was smiling like never before; it didn't seem to peel off no matter how hard Shigure tried. Not that he didn't want the boy to be happy, but to tell the truth it was kinda starting to scare him. A lot. In fact, he actually began avoiding the rat so that he wouldn't have to have the _pleasure_ of seeing his smile. 

"Ah! Oh :nervous laugh, Yuki! I…I didn't see you there…:avoids face: Um…:nervous laugh: I think…I think I'll just go the other way…yea…heh…" Turning around, Shigure just about sped off into the nearest doorway and closed it, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That was close. _Too close_.'

"What was too close, Shigure? And…um…why are you in my room?" Tohru's voice sounded behind him, giving him his second scare of the day. Mixed in with her mommy's voice, Anai played with her block toys, oblivious to the stranger in the room.

"Ah! Tohru! Oh, I'm sorry, um…I must've walked into the wrong room! I'm sorry, I'll just go now." 'And hope to kami-sama that _it _(1)is gone.' Shigure poised to walk out of the room when a thought just lit up in his mind. Turning around, he said, "Actually, I have a question to ask you, Tohru."

"Yes?" Tohru stood up from her place on the floor next to Anai.

"I was wondering…" Shigure started.

"Yes?" Tohru urged him on, leaning forward.

"…I was wondering if…" He started again.

"_Yes?_" She moved her hands in circles, urging him on, continuing to lean more forwards.

"…I was wondering if you…" He started _again_.

"_YES SHIGURE-SAN?_" Tohru was almost falling.

"…I was wondering if you knew why Yuki was smiling so hard these days." Shigure finally asked. Tohru fell. 'Owww…'

"Tohru? Are you okay? Did you trip over something?" He asked, oblivious.

"No, no." She answered, waving her hands. "I'm fine, thank you. As for your question…well…" At this, her face started to heat up and turned increasingly red. Shigure was, to say the least, most intrigued by now.

"Yes?"

"…Well…"

"_Yes?_"

"Um…"

"_YES TOHRU-CHAN?_"

"MenYukikissedthatnightafterhetookmetothemovies." Tohru spit out. Shigure fell. 'Ow.'

"Shigure? Are you okay? _Did you trip over something?_"

Shigure just growled not unlike a dog.

* * *

Helping him up, the crestfallen boar was sad and hurt and mad at the same time. _How could she do such a thing to him? HE LOVED HER!_ was the thought that rang in her head beside the other thought _Kyo, why didn't you tell anyone? We would have helped you, all of us! You're so stubborn…_

"I'm not going back."

Kagura looked at the boy half on her shoulder, half off. "Yes, Kyo, you are. You have to face the consequences and talk to Tohru." 'And I have some business with her as well.'

"You're not hurting Tohru, Kagura. So don't even think about it. And I'm not going back."

"_Yes,_ you are."

Kyo stood up from leaning on her. Defiantly, he said for the last time, "No. I'm. Not." and ran.

* * *

"Hmm….." 

…

"Hhhmmm…"

…

"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm……"

Aggravated, Yuki looked up from his book. "_Yes_, Shigure?"

Pulling his head out from his laptop, Shigure just smiled and replied "Oh, nothing, Yuki." and walked out of the room. Yuki just glared at the dog's back.

'I swear he's doing that on purpose.'

* * *

(1) Shi-san's nickname for Yuki's smile 

A/N: Okay, last chapter up next time I update (unless I drag it out even more…). I promise it won't be later than February of next year (haha, not much of a consolance is that even a word? According to crappy Word it isn't, but I personally think it is. If not, _it is now!_, is it?)! In fact, I'm going to the Dominican Republic for Christmas, and I'm gunna be un-busy for most of the trip, so I'll write then.

And speaking of Winter Break: **MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY **(?)** KWANZAA EVERYONE!** I might write a holiday fic just for the occasion. Depends on how many reviews I get. :wink:

**R&R** and make me happy! I've been a _good girl_ this year. :nods:


	9. Chapter 8

**Only One**

A/N: First things first: AHHHHHHHH! **98 freaking reviews!** OMG, I love you all!

:ecstatic: XD

Okay, now, onto the important stuff. This chapter is long, and therefore took a long time to write. Hence the long wait (minus the fact that I forgot I had this chapter half written in my comp for about a month…:cough:). Also, Kagura might be really OOC cuz I really don't know Kagura very well. And the angst probably sucks. I really just can't write angst. I'm more of a humor person. Heh. :sweatdrop:

**Chapter Nine**

_CRASH_

Coughing, Tohru waved her arms in front of her face to clear the smoke and dust that came from the fallen door.

"…Kagura? Hello!...Um…" Tohru happily greeted her before seeing the livid look on her face and the not-so-missing-anymore-Kyo behind her. "Kyo! Kyo, is that you? Oh thank goodness, you're found! We were so worried-"

Tohru was cut off my Kagura's punch to her face. But that's all the boar got to her, for Kyo caught the rest of her punches.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY! Didn't I tell you that you were not to hurt her in any way?"

Kagura wheeled on hi, bewildered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LETTING HER DO THIS TO YOU WITH OUT GETTING BACK! What happened to the Kyo that I knew?"

Quietly, Kyo said, "He fell in love."

* * *

_Tick-tock_

Tohru sighed uncomfortably. A hour had passed since Kagura and Kyo had…well, knocked down their door. And that hour had most definitely been killer to Tohru.

'Why is Kagura so upset at me? I hope I didn't do anything wrong…' She thought to herself again for the umpteenth time, setting the ice pack back on her semi-swollen cheek. 'Ow.'

A hesitant knock on her door got her to jump up from her spot on the floor and mush the icepack into her cheek.

"Ow! Um...you can come in if you'd like…"

Kagura stepped in. A look to her cheek and she winced. "I'm really sorry about that, Tohru. Gomen nasai."

"Oh, Kagura! Um…it's alright. I suppose I deserved it."

"…But you don't even know what you've done _to_ deserve it."

"…Uhm…yea…no, I don't. Could…could you maybe tell me? So I can apologize?"

"That's the thing, you _didn't_ do anything! I just…I saw Kyo sitting there so _hurt_ and _alone_ and he mentioned your name so I just did what came first to my mind when I saw you even though I promised Kyo I wouldn't hurt you because I didn't know what was going on and then when Kyo pulled me aside and finally told me what was going on and why he was hurt I kind of figured that you couldn't really be blamed for falling in love with Yuki instead of him. So I should be the one that's sorry. Not you."

Tohru's eyes widened. "…Kyo…Kyo-kun loved me?"

Kagura nodded.

"…I must have hurt him so badly! Oh my gosh, I should be punched so much, it's not fair that I did this to him!" Kagura stopped her raising fist (which probably wouldn't have done anything anyways).

"Didn't you listen to me? I told you that it wasn't your fault! You can't help who you love! Yuki-kun is just as good a person as Kyo is! I really don't blame you! Besides…he still has me…" Kagura finished weakly. "…Even though he doesn't see that."

Tohru just hugged the sobbing figure, consoling the ex-consoler.

* * *

Anai's childish laughter echoed in the hallways, her innocence and carefree-ness laced inside. Kagura smiled. 

"Yuki?...May I speak to you?" Yuki looked up from the building blocks and his daughter to Kagura.

"Of course. Shigure, I trust you won't corrupt Anai while I'm away?"

"Why, of _course_ not! Why would I do such a thing! Really, Yuki, you make me seem as if I'm a-hey, where are you going with Anai? I thought I was looking after-"

_SLAM_

"…Really. I was only going to teach her what se-" And he dropped unconscious by the Latin dictionary that was thrown to his head.

"Let me just bring Anai to Tohru."

* * *

"So why did you want to speak to me, Kagura? If this is about Tohru, then I suggest you not waste your breath; I am not going to give her up to Kyo." 

Kagura hesitated for a bit before speaking, "No, well, yes. Yes, this is about Tohru, but not in that particular manner. I…actually came to ask you something else. I was wondering what happened; why I found Kyo in such a state. Kyo-kun won't tell me."

"Well, I suppose it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try."

* * *

"Kyo?" 

Kyo groaned. He didn't want to be disturbed, his day was bad enough already. He had overheard Yuki explain everything that he wanted to keep away from Kagura, and hearing and reliving it over again had _seriously_ crumbled him walls.

"Kyo?" The voice was closer this time.

"Kyo?" When had the voice gotten right next to his ear?

"What." He looked up at Kagura.

"What happened after it?"

No answer. He wasn't going to answer that. Not if he couldn't help it.

"Please Kyo. I want to help you."

He couldn't help it.

* * *

_He ran. Ran as fast as he could away from that hell hole. Funny what love could do to you. Heal hearts. Make wonders._

_Break the unbreakable._

_He laughed at the irony of it all. The only reason why he stayed at that house was because of her. The only reason leaving? Well, it definitely wasn't Yuki._

_Was it morning already? Funny, he didn't even notice._

_Wait, why wasn't the house getting farther away? Why was it getting closer? Why was he climbing the tree?_

_His lungs were burning._

_His ears were ringing with her call of his name._

_"Kyo? Kyo, are you up there? Kyo?…Kyo?"_

_He watched her give up. He watched her go back inside. He watched her play with her…**daughter**. He watched Yuki come in._

_He couldn't watch it anymore. He ran; ran as fast as he could away from his thoughts and his "home". _

'_I don't have a home. Nor…do I have her.'_

_He willed himself not to look back._

'_I can't. Not now, not ever. She's not mine, she's his. Tohru…'_

_Yet…as luck would have it, he was back the next day, after a night of torture and torment. _

_"Hey Anai, wanna go outside? I bet you want to go to the park."_

_Why couldn't those words be with him? _

_He was holding her hand._

_Why couldn't those hands be for him?_

_He watched as they walked together, a happy family. The smallest was giggling, carried by her father; his cousin. _

_Jealousy raged through him; he couldn't help it. He wanted, desperately, to be in his cousin's spot. With her. With them._

_It was raining where he was. Hard._

_Why couldn't they be for him? Wasn't he good enough? Wasn't he **loveable** enough? _

_Of course not. How could he be? He's the **cat**._

_"IwasthinkingthatmaybewecouldgoseeamovietogetherwhileAnaistaysathomewithShigure."_

_He understood that._

_"I said…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to see a movie with me? Anai would stay at home with Shigure, or maybe Momiji could look after her."_

_"Sure! I'd love to, Yuki."_

_But he understood that even more._

_There he had sat, two rows behind them, in the shadows._

_And now? Here he stood, two eyes crying, in the shadows._

_Yes, he understood it clearly. He ran for the first time, admitting defeat._

_'But I'll still love you.'_

* * *

A/N: Hot damn! The flashback took one and a half pages:whistles: Could be all the "enters." 

And now you know, cuz iiiit's Mike's Super Short Show (©? ®?)!

:cough:

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And, it's your ticket to the last chapter, so hurry now, don't delay, read and review before it's too late!

:cough: Anyone got coughdrops?


End file.
